Viejos amigos
by Tokkafangirl
Summary: Encuentro entre viejos amigos, trae viejos recuerdos. Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso De Amar" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Hola, no ha mucho que decir.**

**Avatar no me pertenece.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso De Amar" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

Se encontraba el gran concejal Sokka a tardes horas de la noche trabajando aún en sus asuntos, si es verdad que le gustaba mucho su trabajo a veces se excedía un poco con el horario, era tanto así que la palabra familia había quedado fuera de sus planes hace mucho y ahora solo le quedaban miles de tareas por cumplir para estar al día con ciudad república .Él de todos sus amigos nunca pensó que fuera a ser el único que se quedaría solo, sin un lugar a donde llegar en el cual lo esperaría una esposa y unos hijos al terminar de una dura jornada, después de todo él pensaba que su vida iba a construirla al lado de la guerrera Kyoshi, pero por ironía del destino ella decidió hacer su vida en otra parte y el paso de ella por su vida fue algo **efímero.**

Varias veces eran las cuales su hermana y cuñado lo llamaban a que los visitara y pasará un rato con ellos, pero el rechazaba la invitación con la excusa de que tenía mucho que hacer, a veces era verdad y a veces mentira, solo que él no quería convertirse en una carga y un estorbo para ellos ya que pensaba que ellos lo hacían por lastima hacia él, lastima esa palabra le dolía por dentro al hombre, lo que él menos deseaba que sintieran por él era lastima y después de viejo por fin entendió a Toph, entendió lo frustrante y el enojo que producía que la gente sintiera eso hacia él. Hablando de la mejor maestra tierra y metal de todos los tiempos ¿cuánto se sorprendió el al saber que la mujer iba a ser jefa de policía? y esto solo lo llevo una vez más ser golpeado por la ironía del destino y esa idea daba vuelta por su cabeza siempre que la veía, la que siempre creyó que se quedaría sola...terminó más acompañada de lo que se esperaba, independiente de no tener un pareja.

Dirigió su mirada al reloj de su oficina y marcaba las 11:30 pm y decidió que ya había dado mucho de sí mismo por el día de hoy. Se levantó y se condujo en dirección a la puerta, hecho llave a su despacho y emprendió camino hacia su pequeño apartamento de soltero, esa era otra palabra que le agradaba poco al hombre, cuando en reuniones importantes las personas preguntaban por su vida y estado civil era esa la palabra que lo marcaba, soltero. Llego al edificio donde se encontraba su residencia, entro y se instaló en su habitación que era un pequeño cuarto, pero con muchos lujos de los cuales se podía permitir debido a su puesto y estado, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y caer profundamente dormido cuando recibe una llamada.

-¿Hola?-contesta el hombre.

-Hola ¿Sokka?-se escucha a la persona decir de la otra línea.

-¿Quién habla?-pregunto.

-Soy yo Aang-respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

-Oh hola Aang ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora? No me digas que Katara está irritable-le pregunta el divertido.

Se escuchan risas del otro lado y luego sigue la conversación.

-No, ella está bien, es más, esta de mejor humor que nunca-le respondió el avatar.

-¿Y eso? ¿A qué se debe?-pregunta sorprendido el concejal.

-Pues a que ella y las otras chicas, ya sabes Ty Lee, Mai y pues Suki…piensan secuestrar a Toph para hacerle una de esas cosas raras de chicas -le explica Aang.

-Oh debe ser interesante-le dice el concejal divertido.

-Sí, bueno la razón por la que te llamo es porque como ella se va….pensé que tal vez tú y yo podríamos hacer algo de amigos -le dice.

-Aang veras…..no lo sé, no creo tener tiempo-le dice el moreno.

-Sokka tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, la única razón por la cual te quedas hasta tan tarde trabajando es porque no quieres llegar a casa y que no haya nadie-le recrimina el avatar.

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, es más para demostrarte lo contrario, te voy a visitar-le dice él sin pensar sus palabras.

-jajajaja ya caíste Sokka, use psicología inversa y gane, ahora me tendrás que visitar -le dijo el avatar entre risas.

-Rayos-murmuro, luego se aclara la garganta y le vuelve a dirigir la palabra –Está bien Aang pero ¿Cuándo debo ir?-pregunta.

-Pues ella tiene planeado irse en un par de días, podrías llegar el día antes osea mañana-le indica.

-Está bien Aang, allí estaré-le dice el moreno y cuelga.

De verdad no entendía su terquedad de no poder rechazar un reto, pero ya no podía hacer nada, así que simplemente se resignó y se fue a dormir.

Al otro día se levantó temprano y preparo todas las cosas que necesitaría en el tiempo en el que estaría con el avatar, y se regañó a si mismo por impulsivo y tonto, él tenía cosas que hacer en su oficina, pero no, por andar de "valiente" no pensó en la respuesta que le había dado.

Bajo con sus maletas y se dirigió a su coche, se montó y emprendió camino hacía la bahía de Yue . Suspiro y pensó en ella, Yue, varias veces se preguntaba ¿Y si ella no hubiera muerto? ¿Sería ella su esposa? Si bien era mucho el **cariño** que le tenía a la antigua princesa, nunca podrá saber si realmente ella era la indicada o hubiera sido algo pasajero como Suki. Al llegar a la bahía bajo sus cosas y se montó en uno de los botes que llevaba al templo del aire.

Llego a la isla y descargo y cuando termino apareció su hermana y Aang, la primera fue corriendo hacia él, la recibió en sus brazos y ella lo empezó a entrevistar como si de una reportera se tratase.

-Hola Kata.

-Sokka ¿Hace cuánto no hablamos en persona?-le dice ella mientras una lagrima de felicidad rueda por su mejilla.

-No lo sé ¿Mucho tiempo?

-Sí, mucho tiempo-responde ella.

-Hola Sokka-le saluda el monje mientras se le acerco y se dan un apretón de manos.

-¿Qué tal Aang?-pregunta.

-Bien, ahora que sé que no pasaré solo el fin de semana.

-Sí, que bien.

Entran al templo y una cantidad considerable de acólitos le ayuda con sus pertenencias y la lleva al cuarto de invitados. Ya organizado todo vuelve a donde se encuentra su hermana y su cuñado.

-¿Y qué has hecho en todo este tiempo Sokka? Debe de ser mucho para no venir a visitar a tu hermana-le reprocha Katara.

-Bueno pues va desde juicios y audiencias, hasta investigaciones y seguimientos de criminales, además de representar a la tribu agua del sur en el concejo-le responde él sarcástico.

-Extrañaba eso de ti, ya sabes, los sarcasmos son algo que extraño de ti y de Toph-le dice melancólica.

-Si lo sé, hablando de Toph ¿Hace cuánto no hablo con ella?-pregunta divertido.

-¿Nos has hablado con ella en mucho tiempo?-le pregunta extrañada, después de todo ellos eran muy amigos.

-No, creo que tanto yo como ella hemos estado muy ocupados-responde él apenado.

-Bueno ya tendrán tiempo de hablar, ahora hablemos de algo serio-dice Aang mientras toma la mano de Katara.

-¿A si? ¿De qué?-pregunta confundido.

-Sokka…..vas a ser tío-le dice la chica alegre.

-Aang…..-le dice Sokka pacientemente.

-¿Si Sokka?-le pregunta este alegre.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?!-pregunta el moreno alarmado mientras empieza a ahorcar al avatar.

-Ya, ya, ya….que drama-le responde el maestro aire mientras trata de reincorporarse.

-Lo siento, era necesario-le dice el moreno.

Katara veía la escena divertida y con melancolía al recordar los viejos tiempos cuando solo eran ellos 3 contra el mundo, claro que después la cosa se puso mejor cuando aparecieron Toph y Zuko.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieren comer?-les pregunta la mujer a los dos hombre de enfrente suyo.

-¿Comida?-responde divertido Sokka y Aang rueda los ojos.

-Enserio, pero ya que no respondes prepararé ciruelas de mar-dice ella y a Sokka se le iluminan los ojos, pero al avatar…..no tanto.

Katara al ver la mirada de su esposo ríe y le hace la seña de que habrá algo diferente para él, lo cual le pone esa infantil sonrisa suya en su rostro. Se dirigen al corredor que lleva a la mesa principal, se sientan y comen mientras llevan a cabo una divertida conversación acerca de lo que han hecho en todo ese tiempo, cuando acaban unos acólitos recogen los trastos y ellos se levantan para dirigirse a la cama.

-Hasta mañana Sokka-le dicen el par de esposos.

-Hasta mañana Amigos-les responde Sokka.

Entra a la habitación que cuenta con una cama, un nochero y un pequeño escritorio, se acomodó en la cama y se quedó dormido pensando que tal vez el pasar un fin de semana con Aang le ayudará a solucionar unas cuantas dudas que tiene acerca de su vida.

….

El sonido de gritos, risas y pasos fuertes en el corredor al frente de su habitación despertaron a Sokka y el pensando que había pasado algo malo con su hermana, salió y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con su hermana, su cuñado y la figura de la jefa de policía Toph Beifong teniendo una animada conversación.

-¿Enserio Toph?-pregunto Katara entre risas.

-Te lo juro, el sujeto se puso a llorar como una niña cuando me vio y pensó que lo iba a arrestar por robar un dulce cuando estaba pequeño y lo único que quería yo de él era la dirección-le responde ella animada y divertida mientras recuerda el momento cuando ocurrió su anécdota.

-¿Toph?-pregunta él extrañado y sin saberlo se le escapa una sonrisa.

-O pero si es la bella durmiente mejor conocida como ronquidos o simplemente concejal Sokka-le responde ella sarcástica.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunta el mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello.

-Mmmm…¿Mucho?-dice la maestra.

Y sin que ella se lo espere él hombre la abraza como si no hubiera un mañana mientras le susurra en el oído las palabras "te extrañé" con mucho **cariño**. Ella extrañada se separa y un poco ruborizada se recompone y siente la mirada de todos sobre ella, se suena la garganta y trata de hacer como que no pasó nada.

-Si y entonces ¿Cómo va tu vida Sokka?-pregunta ella mientras se rasca la nuca apenada.

-Bien-le responde él mientras hace lo mismo un poco apenado por lo de hace un momento.

Katara y Aang al notar la incomodidad de ambos se miran, se sonríen e interfieren.

-¿Qué les parece si nos vamos ya? ¿No Toph?-pregunta la maestra agua.

-Sí, claro-responde está.

Salen y mientras el par de esposos tienen una emotiva, los otros dos amigos están parados esperando, el primero en hablar es el chico.

-¿Ser policía es difícil?

-La verdad no mucho, solo es perseguir y buscar criminales-responde ella sarcástica.

-Pero luego me los mandas a mí.

-Creo que para eso te pagan ¿no?

-Sí, y dime ¿Por qué nos separamos tanto? Es decir, éramos los mejores amigos.

-Yo creo que eso te lo puedes responder tú mismo Mr. Trabajo-le responde ella entre risas.

-Lo sé, soy un tonto y ¿almorzamos algún día?-pregunta él mientras la mira fijamente.

-Claro-responde ella mientras se monta al bisonte después de que Katara terminara su despedida.

El bisonte vuela y él avatar se acerca a su cuñado y lo rodea con el brazo.

-Fin de semana de hombres-

-Sí, fin de semana de hombres-

Entran y empiezan a sacar un montón de comida y se preparan para salir a la bella Ciudad República, después de un buen rato salen en un bote y buscan un lugar donde pasar la noche de sábado por la noche y por fin deciden entrar a un pequeño bar, no muy lleno pero con un ambiente agradable para ambos. Piden algo de comer y mientras tanto hablan.

-Aang, creo que te tengo que perdonar por embarazar a mi hermana-le dice divertido.

-¿Qué? Sokka fuiste tú el que me atacó-le reprocha.

-Sí, pero fuiste tú el que se metió con mi hermana-le responde este.

–Sokka extrañó los viejos tiempos en los que acampábamos al aire libre y luchábamos y estábamos siempre juntos como amigos –dice este.

-Tengo una idea, deberíamos acampar juntos los dos y vivir una noche como los hombres que somos-dice el concejal animado.

-¿Enserio?-pregunta el avatar ilusionado.

-Claro que es enserio-dice este mientras lo toma, paga al dueño y se lo lleva.

Después de haber ido al templo del aire por todo lo necesario, tomaron un bisonte y se dirigieron fuera de Ciudad República a un bosque cercano. Cuando aterrizaron, acomodaron sus cosas en el suelo, prendieron una fogata y se sentaron a hablar de lo que era ahora una vida bastante ocupada para ambos.

-Sokka quiero que me digas la verdad por favor-le dice el avatar mientras come una fruta silvestre.

-¿De qué quieres que te diga la verdad?-le pregunta confundido.

-Pues de lo que verdad sientes, ya sabes, de lo que de verdad no le dices a nadie, la razón de tu soledad.

-No lo sé Aang, eres mi mejor amigo, pero no encuentro la forma de explicar todo lo que pasa por mi mente.

-Empecemos por decir la razón por la que sigues solo, es decir tienes un gran trabajo y algunas personas con problemas de visión te pueden considerar "conservado"-le dice el hombre entre risas al moreno.

-No seas malo conmigo Aang-le responde entre risas. –Pero la verdad es que creo que no hay nadie hecho para mí.

-No te creas Sokka, todos tienen una persona especial así decidas que no te vas a casar o comprometer, con solo decirte que hasta el avatar Roku tenía una chica especial.

-Sí, pero él era el avatar y tenía encantos avatarescos.

-jajajaja eso no importa y lo sabes.

-Bueno no creo que tenga a alguien y pues hasta que no haya espíritu del océano, no pienso salir con nadie.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que Yue, ella se convirtió en la luna y nada me asegura que a próxima chica que se quiera quedar conmigo no pueda convertirse en el espíritu del océano.

-Que tonto, eso no tiene sentido.

-Lo sé, solo que ya me acostumbre a estar solo y no quiero a nadie en mi vida por ahora.

-Lo **respeto**, pero te vendría bien salir más con amigos-le propone el avatar.

-Tienes razón, lo siento por eso, prometo visitarte más de ahora en adelante, ya que Cofcof embarazaste a mi hermana Cofcof .

-Está bien y Cofcof gracias a mi tendrás sobrinos Cofcof.

-Jajajaa está bien hasta mañana Aang-le dice Sokka al hombre.

-Hasta mañana Sokka, aunque sé que no te quedaras dormido aún.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta apenado.

-Hoy es luna llena, desde hace años te quedas viendo la luna llena hasta tarde-responde este mientras mira al cielo.

-La extraño tanto.

-Lo sé, descansa bien-le dice y se gira para dormir.

Tal vez debería considerar escuchar más seguido a su amigo.

**Sé que es un poco inconcluso, pero no sabía cómo terminar u_u pero ya que.**


End file.
